The summer of 1972
by 1songglory
Summary: The story takes place in the summer of 1972, the summer before the girl's freshmen year of high school. T because i can.
1. The Last Day of School

Last Day Of School

The bell let out a long, loud ring signaling the end of class. 'Finally' Samantha silently thought to herself as she jumped out of seat and darted out the door to meet her best friends. By the time she had gotten to the bikes Roberta and Teeny were already waiting there for her.

"Hey Sam, did ya see Chrissy in the hallway on your way out?" Roberta asked as she leaned on the bike rack.

"No sorry B, I didn't."

"What's taking her so long; we have to set up for the party." Teeny said fed up with waiting for Chrissy

"We can't have the party at her house without her, Teeny."Roberta said trying to calm her friend down

"Well if she's not here in five minutes were totally ditching her to set up for the party" Teeny said obviously still fed up with Chrissy not being here.

Then all of a sudden Chrissy appeared talking with a boy that none of the girls had seen before. Shocked the girls all look at each other then back at Chrissy. Suddenly the boy gets closer to Chrissy about to kiss her when Teeny hollers "Get some Chrissy!"

Suddenly embarrassed the two go their separate ways both blushing. "Woah, Chris who was that?" Sam said still chuckling about what just happened. Chrissy continued getting redder as she explained that he was 'just the new kid'.

"On the Last day of school?" Roberta asked as she cocked an eyebrow in Chrissy's direction.

"Well the principal asked me to show Sean around so he knew some people for next year." Chrissy explained to her friends while trying to stop blushing.

"So his name is sean" Teeny said with a devilish grin and a twinkle in her eye "he's gorgeous!"

"I know …" Chrissy said shyly

Teeny, realizing how much Chrissy likes this boy says "So is he coming to the party tonight?"

"He said he should be able to come as long as it's ok with his parents." Chrissy said.

"That's great Chris but there won't be a party if we don't get going now." Roberta said as she got onto her bike.

"She's right guys" Sam said as she started riding down the road as the others followed


	2. The Set Up

"Roberta, truth or dare?" Teeny asked as she sat up and watched everyone else work on decorating Chrissy's backyard.

"Truth" Roberta said instinctively

"How big are your boobs now?" She asked knowing this question always gets to her.

"Hell've alot bigger than your AA cups" she replied with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Ahem, they are A cups, thank you very much." Teeny spat back.

"With or without tissues?" Sam said. An uproar or laughter came from the other girls. All of a sudden the one and only Scott Wormer entered the yard holding a few records.

"Music anyone?" he said gesturing towards the stack of records he's carrying.

"Scott... I mean um hey Scott…" Roberta said as she emerged from Chrissy's house holding a bag of chips and wearing a sexy red v-neck.

"I like your shirt it really um brings out your..." Scott barely spat out while looking at Roberta's new look.

"Eyes, hair, boobs…" Roberta jokingly said

"All of the above" he said as he grabbed his girlfriend and held her in his arms.

Roberta was enjoying Scott's arms until all of a sudden she noticed her friends. She was furious when she noticed that Teeny and Sam were mimicking their every move.

"Go to hell." Roberta said flatly to her friends.

"Aw Sammy she wants us to be neighbors!" Teeny said still mimicking Scott and Roberta.

"Common guys we still have to set up for the party." Chrissy said with her usual prissiness.

"Party pooper." Teeny said as she made her way to set up refreshments.


	3. The Party

The party began at exactly seven that night and their entire class was expected to be there. Most of them had already arrived. Chrissy immediately began panicking as usual because Sean hadn't shown up yet. Chrissy instinctively goes to her best friend who knows the most about guys, Teeny. Pulling her away from a group of boys she says " Where is he?"

"Chrissy, the party only started fifteen minutes ago. He'll be here, trust me." The blonde said comforting Chrissy

"But what if he doesn't?" Chrissy said as she began panicking again.

"He likes you Chris, he'll be here." Teeny said as she put her arm around her friend "Now please let me get back to my boys" then sauntered away leaving Chrissy alone.

Chrissy, giving up on waiting for Sean sat down on the swing and began to look at all of her friends having a great time. Teeny was off dancing with a bunch of boys, Sam was talking with Oliver, the only other SiFi fan in the entire school, and Roberta was up in the tree house doing who knows what with Scott. 'My life sucks' Chrissy silently thought to herself. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt a small push from behind her. Out of fear she pulled out a small bottle of pepper spray and sprayed it in the unsuspecting person's eyes.

"God darnit!" Sean screamed as he quickly rubbed his eyes

Then Chrissy suddenly realized what she had done "Oh my, I'm so sorry!"

"It's, ah, fine I just need to rinse this stuff out of my eyes."

"Oh yeah sure this way." Chrissy said as she him into the house and straight to the kitchen sink. She turned the faucet on and then began to rinse the pepper spray from his eyes. Once she was done dying his face off she said "You can open your eyes now."

"Great now I can see how beautiful you look." Sean said as Chrissy turned brighter then her hair.

"Um, thanks I guess…"

Then he began to inch closer and closer to her. Noticing this Chrissy stumbled back as he said "Oh, I get it…"

"No! I mean I really do like you Sean but I umm have never really kissed anyone before…" Chrissy said shyly

"So do you wanna?" Sean asked nervously as he looked down at his hands.

"If you want to." Chrissy said while twiddling with her fingers.

At the exact same moment the both began getting closer to each other and right as they were a mere few inches away Sean whispered "I really like you Chrissy" and planted a kiss on her lips. After that the room went silent and then the two agreed to leave and made there way back to the party.

~Meanwhile~

Samantha is slow dancing with Oliver, both enjoying each other as company. Then out of nowhere Oliver breaks the silence with "The Addams Family or Munsters".

She quickly answered back to his question with "How can you even ask that it's obviously… "

"The Addams Family." They both said in unison and smiled. Samantha then rested her head on Oliver's shoulders and let her do something she never let herself do… let a boy break down her walls.

~In the Tree house…~

"That call was bull shit the ball was totally in!" Scott said as he and Roberta were talking about yesterday's game.

"What are you on? It was totally a fowl ball!" Roberta said defending her favorite team.

"Can we not talk about sports right now and go back to what we were doing before" he said as he got closer to Roberta.

"Not until you admit that it was a fowl ball." She replied with a smirk on her face.

"Fine! The ump was right and the ball was a fowl. Happy?" Scott said regretting every word of it.

"Very." She said as she began kissing him.

~In the backyard~

Teeny was dancing with a group of guys when she got the idea. "Hey! Anyone up for a game of spin the bottle?"

After ten minutes of convincing everyone to play they finally started the game with Teeny spinning first. She spun it as hard as she could and it landed on none other then her best friend Samantha. Shocked Sam looks around her and when she looks back Teeny said "Come here baby," with her most masculine voice. They all crack up as Sam crawls over to Teeny and they kiss each other's cheeks.

"Your turn Sammy." Teeny said as she hands Sam the bottle. Sam spins the bottle and it lands on Oliver, Oliver! The one boy she thought might actually be decent. While she is over thinking the situation he comes over to her and kisses her. As they break apart the crowd busts with hoots and hollers. They both blush insanely, and right as Oliver is about to spin Mrs. DeWitt halts the party with her rant about how late it was. Well the party is over so the girls say goodbye to everyone and head up to the tree house.


	4. The sleepover

Every year on the last day of school the girls have a tradition of having a sleepover together. This year will be the second year they had the sleepover in the tree house. The girls quickly climbed the ladder up to the tree house with excitement.

"I don't think I'm comfortable sleeping in the tree house." Teeny said out of the blue.

"What afraid your hair will frizz?" Roberta said with a sly grin.

"No, just afraid of what Scott and Roberta were doing up here for the entire party" she said looking at Roberta who's majorly blushing.

"Thanks Teeny, now I can't think of the tree house the same way ever again." Sam said making a repulsed face.

Changing the subject Roberta said "What's wrong Chrissy your being awfully quite." Noticing her friend was being quieter then usual.

"Bet its Sean" Teeny said with a devilish grin.

"Chrissy, truth or dare?" Sam said knowing this would get the secret out of her.

"Really you guys?" Chrissy said fed up with all the questions.

"Yes, now answer" Teeny demanded.

"Fine, fine. Truth." She said giving into her friends.

"What happened with you and Sean tonight?" Sam asked.

"Well first I sprayed him with pepper spray" a roar of laughter came from all the girls "and then he kissed me" Chrissy said looking away.

"Oh my god! Finally!" Teeny shouted as she bear hugged her.

"Teeny shut up my mom could hear you!" Chrissy said equally as load and covering her friends mouth.

"But it's your first kiss Chris; we have to be excited about it." Sam said with a matter of fact tone in her voice.

"And you're the last one of us to get their first kiss" Roberta said agreeing with her friends.

"B, Truth or dare?" Teeny asked.

"Truth, I guess." Roberta said plainly as she sipped her coke.

"What were you and Scott doing up here?" she asked smiling, knowing this was going to be good.

"We were just…talking." Roberta answered getting uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Doubtful." Sam said knowing exactly what they were doing up here.

"Whatever." Roberta said fed up with the conversation.

"Truth or dare Roberta?" Teeny asked again.

"Truth." Roberta said really not wanting to answer.

Teeny then asked her friend the unthinkable "Has Scott tounged you yet?" with a smile on her face.

"Maybe…"

Sam and Teeny automatically look at each other, extremely excited that they just got a confession out of their friend.

"What was it like? Spill!" Teeny practically shouted.

"It's …It's…weird but I kinda like it." Roberta said blushing with a small smile growing on her. "Ok Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sam said with a wide grin on her face.

"Ok…um ok I dare you to ask Oliver out." Roberta said with a smirk.

Sam's face turned from confident to beyond panicked "But…but…Roberta!"

"Common Sammy we all know you're into him so why don't you do yourself a favor and ask him out already!" Teeny said to her best friend.

"But…what if he says no!" Sam practically begged.

"He wont." Chrissy said joining the conversation.

"Fine. But you guys owe me." She said giving into her friends.


	5. The Date pt 1

"Just breathe Sam, just breathe." Sam silently encouraged herself as she was preparing to ask Oliver out, and she couldn't get out of this one.

Finally ready she held her head high and walked to the park and saw Oliver who was silently sitting on a rock writing in a journal of some sort. Sam just stared at him for a while because he looked to peaceful to disturb and well she was obviously nervous; I mean this was her first MAJOR crush. Finally having the guts to talk to him she said "Hi Oliver" with an extremely awkward wave.

"Oh Hey Sam I was just thinking about you" Oliver said putting away is small leather notebook in his back pocket and turning to Sam.

"Really! … I mean … Really?" Sam half screamed excited that he was thinking of her, HER!

"Um … yeah I was wondering if you wanted to go see Rocky Horror with me tomorrow, but if you don't want to you don't have to" Oliver said getting quieter and quieter throughout the sentence until he was mumbling out the last few words.

"Yea I'd love to!" Sam said with great enthusiasm because A) The guy she likes just asked her out and B) She wouldn't have to ask Oliver out now C) She was dying to see Rocky Horror but her mom refused to take her.

"Great! So it's a date." Oliver said slowly getting closer to Sam with a smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah a date" Sam said as she began getting closer to Oliver.

"Perfect!" Oliver whispered into Sam's ear and turned around going back to the rock he was sitting on leaving Sam confused and alone.

"What the hell just happened" Sam thought contemplating what had just happened. Then realizing she was gazing at him awkwardly she decided to go back to the tree house to tell all of her friends what just happened to her.

Getting back to the tree house Sam was bombarded with questions galore. Then Sam proceeded to tell them the entire story.

"OH MY GOD!" He almost kissed you? Sammy!" Teeny shouted a little bit too loudly.

"Are you shitting me Sam?" Roberta said not believing one word of what she was saying.

"Roberta watch your language! … so did it really happen?" Chrissy said.

"Guys, Guys! Calm down! Yes Teeny he almost kissed me, No Roberta I'm not and yes Chris. Happy now?" Sam said with a chuckle because she had only seen her friends act like this whenever they found out about Scott and Roberta.

"So you're seeing it tomorrow…." Teeny ginned.

"Yeah … wait what are you planning?" Sam said fearing the ideas going through her best friends head.

"How would you feel if we came with you? Roberta and Scott can go together, Chrissy can go with her boy toy Sean, I can bring Tony or someone, and you and Oliver can go!" Teeny said.

"That isn't a half bad idea." Roberta said agreeing with Teeny for once.

"Really guys? Isn't Rocky Horror a bit inappropriate?" Chrissy said with her usual prissy attitude.

"Shut up Chrissy it would be fun" Teeny said trying to get all of her friends to support her idea.

"Yeah Chris." Roberta said agreeing with her friend.

"Fine but if I don't like it I'm leaving" Chrissy said in defeat

"Fine by me but I think we should all give each other a little space to… you know." Teeny chipped in with a smile.

"Sounds like a GREAT idea to me" Sam beamed.

"So are we all in?" Roberta questioned.

"I'm in." Teeny piped in.

"I'm all for it" Sam said.

"Chrissy…?" Roberta began.

"Fine, Fine I'm in." Chrissy answered flatly in defeat.

** Author's note**

Yes, yes I realize that Rocky Horror came out in 1974 not '72 but it seamed like a movie Sam would like so I couldn't pass it up.

Should update soon

Love ya! And Review!


End file.
